


Привет, Сэм

by Sasha_Holler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam-Centric, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Being Tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Зачем Сэма Уилсона тащат на ночь глядя в башню (дракона) Старка? Для чего-то необычайного как пить дать.Просто моя фантазия на тему того, как у Сэма появилась птичка, и как я лихо угождаю в тексте и себе, и Last_Optimist, который, как известно, кэпостаркер, поэтому если у него и есть душа, то она такая маленькая-маленькая, никто ее никогда не видел.Шучу.Все мило, мило, мило. Дружба, любовь, гадость всякая.





	Привет, Сэм

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/gifts).



> Да, я ухожу со сцены как артист российской эстрады, очень долго.

Он был слишком большой для этой лошади. Кляча под ним была узкая и короткая, будто едешь верхом на турнике и тратишь больше усилий на равновесие, чем на навигацию, так что хрен еще знает, куда вас несет вообще, пока тебя качает, качает, качает… качает…  
\- Эй! – качали его тяжелое тело, взявшись за трапециевидные мышцы, упрямые ручонки Роудса. – Уилсон, вставай, чтоб тебя. Ты умер что ли?  
\- Ффу, отстань, озабоченный! – отшипелся Сэм, взглянув на него мутно, а потом навалив обе подушки себе на голову. – Дай хоть часок поспать-то!  
\- Да я говорю…  
\- Ну полчасика…  
\- Да не трахаться, башка! Собирайся бегом, кому сказал, тебе же первому интересно! – Роудс пихнул его последний раз, хлопнул по заду вдобавок и скатился с кровати, в которой долго и нехотя всегда остывало эхо его веса.  
Сэм привстал, из-под руки наблюдая с досадой и отвращением неотвратимо просыпающегося против своей воли человека за тем, как полковник наскоро одевается, ничего не доводя до конца: футболка, наброшенная на себя как кольцо на колышек в ярмарочной игре, осталась медленно расползаться из гармошки под грудью, позвякивал свободный хвост ремня в раззявленных джинсах. Вольно приспущенный край трусов вторил этой расслабленной внешней линии, и Сэм быстрее собственной мысли сунул палец в липкую ложбинку и потянул за резинку.  
\- Отцепись! – Роудс хлопнул его заведенной назад рукой, даже не глядя, и вернулся к выворачиванию носка. Труд был напрасный - носок оказался правильно ориентированным изначально, что стало очевидно, когда он поднес руку к лампе, просвечивая истонченную ткань на веером растопыренном четырехпалом каркасике. Пришлось выворачивать заново, возвращаться к исходному. – Давай, Уилсон, прозеваем, и он начнет без нас.  
\- Кто начнет? Кого? Ночь! С места не двинусь.  
\- Всего полпервого. Мы обычно в это время не спим. Вообще не знаю, чего ты задрых, маменькин сынок.  
\- Ничего себе! Да если б я был лошадью, ты б на мне доскакал до Техаса!  
\- Ну и черт с тобой, валяйся. А я не могу, когда у Тони такой голос, значит он что-то веселенькое выдумал.  
\- Понятно. О чем я думал… разве ж обойдется такая кутерьма без Тони Старка? – Сэм откинулся на подушку, с мукой потягиваясь, но вдруг раскрыл глаза опять, сквозь метровое расстояние умудрившись разглядеть, что по дисплею роудсовского телефона распростерлась карта Убера с петляющим тараканчиком. – Ты что, не на своей?  
\- Нет, мы ж там пить скорее всего будем… Все, подвалил. - рассеянно отозвался полковник, везде наконец застегнулся и встал с кровати. – Давай, спи…  
\- А… а, - Сэм устремил взгляд в потолок, потер сухой ладонью грудь. – Тестировать и пить. Пить и тестировать будете… с Тони Старком-мм… хм-м.  
Взгляд его споткнулся на мертвой равнине потолка, и он выпрыгнул из кровати, будто его снизу кто-то подбросил.  
\- Погоди чуток!  
\- А? – Роудс вытянул шею и слегка накренился в сторону спальни, поправляя уже в дверях рукава курточки.  
\- А я поеду все-таки, – Сэм в три прыжка очутился в джинсах и подскочил к нему с футболкой в руке, сдирая другой куртку с вешалки. – Интересно так... стало. Там сыро вроде? Отойди, ты на шнурке стоишь.  
\- Ладно… - полковник переступил с ноги на ногу, и Сэму показалась почти издевательской наивность его хлопающих ресниц. Но сколько бы он ни точил о него свой самый разоблачительный взгляд, так и не смог разглядеть намека на иронию.  
Дождь не шел, но окружала их на улице, что называется, гнусь. Удивительно расползающийся по ней, как бактерия во влажной среде, щемящий запах ночного путешествия, куда более длинного, чем этот недолгий пробег до носатой башни Старка, клюющей нью-йоркское небо. Всегда эта постройка казалась ему уродливой, но что-то было, вместе с тем, детское и непосредственное в этом уродстве, как заявление обществу, учитывая многовековую репутацию высоких башен с каким-нибудь кудесником внутри.  
Он, Сэм, никогда не страдал трепетом перед высокими зданиями и рангами, но все равно было в этом что-то - заявляться вот так в Старк тауэр не в составе их бойскаутского отряда или в виде гостя, на которого всем плевать, как на той пьянке, где он чуть-чуть не досидел до бунта злых роботов (с кем не бывает, только упрешься с вечеринки, там вечно начинается самое интересное). А вот так, в замесе чего-то домашнего, на буксире у полковника Роудса, опять похожего на восьмилетку, которому лишь бы умотать к дружку на ночевку, и на все один аргумент, что вместе на еще на горшках сидели, и теперь уже как ни сиди на горшке, хоть с позолотой, а в одиночку все как-то не то.  
\- Пешком что ли шел, папуля, - Тони Старк с двумя стаканами виски вышел на них по диагонали из более яркого светового четырехугольника - соседней комнаты, где, видно, таился бар. В просторной же комнате, где они сейчас стояли, рассеянный свет брался словно бы из ниоткуда: никаких заметных светильников и ламп, заимствование глуховатой серости из пасмурной ночи снаружи, сквозь огромное окно, серый петлистый ковер из той же дымчатой нити, обивка дивана - шершавая холстина, квадратный сантиметр которой стоил, поди, как колесо от “Мерседеса”. Тут он никогда не бывал. И вообще-то здорово удивился. Даже и не знал, что ожидал тут увидеть. Будуар в леопард? Все равно удивился тому, какие серые у Тони Старка личные покои. Возможно, это все неверное впечатление из-за его каблуков.  
\- Не в театр вроде опаздываем, - парировал Роудс и взял у него стакан двумя руками, как горячую кружку. - Ты ж без меня не начнешь.  
\- История знала такие случаи. Но ты умеешь хорошо вливаться, этого у тебя не отнять. Привет, Сэм. Возьми себе выпить. Я конечно не люблю, когда кто-то копается у меня в баре, но сам уже не пойду, я тут не бармен. Не ожидал тебя увидеть вообще-то.  
\- Что так? - Сэм состроил самое наивное лицо, на какое был способен. - Нет, мне стало интересно посмотреть на то, что ну никак не может подождать до завтра.  
\- Технически все на этом свете может ждать до завтра, но зачем? - состязаться в деланной наивности с Тони Старком было заведомо безнадежно, из-за глаз, конечно, в первую очередь. - Мне было скучно, нужна компания, что-то не вижу проблемы вообще.  
\- Как это Роудс за тридцать лет не опупел от вот этой твоей манеры кругло выражаться. Иногда тебя хочется сдуть.  
\- Роуди! - Тони немедленно повернулся к нему и ябедным тоном протянул. - Он хочет меня сдуть. Что бы это ни значило.  
\- Я надую тебя обратно, сладкий, - пообещал полковник рассеянно, тыкаясь в телефон. - Так мы идем или нет?  
\- Все куда-то идут? - закулисье выпустило на свет припрятанного персонажа - до омерзения уютный Стив Роджерс с кружкой кофе выступил из темного прямоугольника - спальни, огляделся со сладким прищуром сонного лабрадора. - Добрый вечер, полковник. О, Сэм. Привет, Сэм.  
Сэм почувствовал себя персонажем паршивого ситкома “Привет, Сэм!”, и явление Стива его одновременно порадовало и раздосадовало. Получалось, что можно было и не приезжать. Хотя… кто знает, в конце концов.  
\- Вот и отлично, вы поиграйте тут, мне полковника на пару слов. Иди, я сто лет уже хочу тебе показать... - Тони утащил Роудса в сторону окон, и оптическая неочевидность помещения стала ясна только сейчас. Они как будто ушли совсем далеко и в какой-то момент за стекло - так долго шли, комната оказалась еще больше, чем Сэм думал. Там на фоне ночи за стеной аквариума два маленьких головастых силуэта сбились в кучку, и их подсветило голубое сияние (Старк завел планшет, очевидно). И тут же захихикали.  
\- Ну, рад, - Сэм хлопнул Стива выше локтя. Он правда был рад, с последней вылазки они что-то больше недели и не виделись совсем. - Слушай, братан, человек, из чьей спальни ты вышел, сказал, что ему скучно. Это как вообще?  
\- Я не пью, - ответил Стив со своей простенькой и сонной улыбкой, и пожал плечом.  
Сэм щелкнул пальцами и затряс головой понятливо, выражая в линии поджатых губ все понимание. А потом слегка расслабил плечи, сунув большие пальцы в карманы джинсов.  
\- Вот и приехали мы с тобой к тому, что нашими жизнями стали распоряжаться какие-то маленькие зловредные человечки…  
\- Ха, да… - об подушку отлежанный Стив все еще выглядел малость обдолбанным со своей кружечкой, откуда еще вился дымок, и Сэм вдруг на языке почуял вкус кофе.  
\- Эй, а мне можно?  
\- Пойдем. Там эта штука… куча всего… как космический корабль, - Стив повел его в соседнюю комнату.  
\- То есть, ничего нового, - Сэм осмотрелся, приметил еще диван. Сколько диванов нужно Тони Старку для счастья? Все было интересно, но интереснее всего автомат с шоколадками. Обыкновенный, какой стоит в любой приемной, холле, подворотне. Стив заметил, что он разглядывает, пока управлял космическим кораблем - сияющей до ослепления кофемашиной с пучком непонятных рукояток.  
\- Туда не надо класть деньги. Нажимаешь кнопку, и шоколадка твоя. У Тони это какой-то пунктик, тут повсюду такие стоят. Ты, кажется, не удивлен, что я тут.  
\- Ну да… Все жду, честно, когда ты уже удивишься.  
Стив засмеялся, покачал головой, пока добывал чашку из тисков машинки, протянул ее Сэму и вдруг остановился прямо в финале этого движения. Отклонился обратно.  
\- Погоди-ка.  
\- О господи… - вздохнул Сэм и сам потянулся за кружкой, что уплыла от него вместе с рукой. - Дай сюда. Обожаю, когда ты тупишь. Смотрел бы и смотрел.  
\- Серьезно? - восклицание Стива было не таким уж громким, чтобы его прямо все услышали, но все равно громким.  
\- Серьезно что? - Сэм отпил кофе, едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать над ним. - Че-ерт, вот это кофе. Я не с тем мужиком путаюсь, господи иисусе, но откуда я мог знать! Это ж не то, что нам тут на общественных этажах наливают, а! Стив, давай меняться. Ну хоть пару раз в неделю. Роудс знает рецепт котлет для бургеров с виски, это почти так же хорошо.  
\- Я могу выносить тебе стаканчик. Все остальное вообще не обязательно, - Стив смеялся, и Сэм очень любил это ощущение и знание - что он может так Стива насмешить.  
\- Я б сказал, что ты просто расист, но даже и не могу тебя за это осуждать, ты ведь все пропустил. - он покачал головой. - Ты-то хоть знаешь, ради чего мы тут все сползлись?  
\- Да он же почти не спит… - Стив пожал плечами. - А если он не спит, то никто не спит. Я ничего не знаю про эту штуку, больших проектов хватает, чтобы голова болела. Я радуюсь тому, что все мирно. Чувствуешь? Радуюсь и удивляюсь.  
\- В смысле что вы каким-то чудом еще не разодрались, или что одна половина мира еще не взорвала другую, а нам это разгребать? - уточнил Сэм.  
\- И то, и то. Больше второе, конечно, - Стив смотрел на свою кружку, почти пустую, трогая пальцем высохший ажурный ободок кофейного налета с разрывом там, где касались губы. - Это трудно. Когда ты меньше всего хотел жить в состоянии войны, а теперь каждый день мирного времени - это тяжесть. Все кажется, чем дольше оно длится, тем хуже потом рванет.  
\- Ты знаешь, мужик, я это могу. Уже не очень хочу, но ради тебя - могу, - Сэм взял его за предплечье и слегка тряхнул. - Кто был один раз на войне, у того потом война каждый день. И каждому страшно, что когда все начнется опять, он будет не готов. Так вот ты знаешь, Стив, ты - готов. А сейчас выдохни.  
\- Я выдохнул. Выдохнул, - Стив закивал с заметным облегчением, вновь улыбнулся. - У тебя отлично получается, тебе бы деток учить.  
\- Вот еще. Куда? К детям? После боев, толп ветеранов с покореженной психикой, агентов Гидры и вот этого всего? Нет, к таким стрессам я еще не готов.  
\- Чего вы тут хихикаете? - в дверь сунулся Тони Старк, даже немного обиженный, будто это они все задерживали. - Если хотите нас догнать, бегите сейчас. Мы наверх!  
И пропал.  
\- Да, пожалуй поторопимся… - Сэм слез со стула и чашку с собой прихватил. - А то я знаю, как быстро они могут перебирать своими маленькими ножками. Не угонишься!  
\- Да и погоди… догоним. Я дорогу знаю, - придержал его Стив и налил себе еще чашку кофе, в чем Сэм не мог его обвинять. Ему две было нельзя, придется два дня бегать, чтобы выпустить заряд, так что свою единственную тянул как мог, медленно.  
\- Наверх, капитан? - спросила их Фрайдей в лифте.  
\- Эй, а меня что, без света не видно, расистка? - возмутился Сэм.  
\- Вы со мной тоже не поздоровались, мистер Сокол, - она же была, напротив, невозмутима.  
\- Привет, - буркнул он, пристыженный.  
\- Привет, - отозвалась она как будто даже ласково.  
Они поехали вверх, и Стив даже две секунды не продержался молча.  
\- Знаешь, Сэм, просто я… - ему было так трудно выговорить, что он не смотрел на него, все в пол, динамически сморщивая свой подвижный щенячий лоб. - Я все пытаюсь сказать, или понять, или я не знаю… Понимаешь, я всегда боялся… Именно этого.  
\- Ты не выдохнул, да?  
\- Да...  
Он совсем повесил голову и покачал ею. Сэм покивал слегка ему в такт, лифт остановился, и они вышли, но не пошли дальше, очевидно было, Стив хотел договорить. Но Сэм мог договорить гораздо быстрее, что и сделал.  
\- Всегда боялся стать таким человеком, которому проще жить на войне. Якобы на войне все просто, а тут сложно. И когда она начинается, даже спокойнее, все уже случилось, не надо ждать. Да? Каким неправильным ты это всегда считал. И воевал за это, чтобы так не было. Так уж есть, чувак, воевать против войны - это пытаться выйти из комнаты, заколачивая дверь. Ну да, на войне все просто, а тут сложно. Потому-то тут и лучше. Смекаешь?  
\- Да. Ух ты… Это так, знаешь… - Стив выдохнул, снова покачал головой, но морщины на лбу рассосались. - Ох, Сэм, это так глубоко.  
\- Ну прям в точности как полковник Роудс говорит.  
Стив как раз набрал в рот столько кофе, чтобы выплюнуть мощной золотящейся в ярком свете струей, как из полицейского брандспойта, неизвестно зачем уже прикрывая потом рот ладонью.  
\- О, господи! - он плакал и кашлял, пытаясь вытирать сопли и кофе с лица, и так со стороны сложно было понять, точно ли он смеется, или правда рыдает. - С-сэм! Не смешно!  
\- Это очень смешно, да-а, черт возьми, это джекпот. Дай пять! Дай пять! - Сэм задрал руку и с нею преследовал пару метров пытающегося уклониться Стива.  
\- Нет, я не буду давать тебе пять! Фу! Я всю футболку залил!  
\- Нет, дай пять!  
Слабый от смеха Стив сдался и подставил вялую ладонь для хлопка, и можно было сказать, что хоть немного, да все-таки выдохнул.  
Когда они вышли наружу, чуть не присели оба. Да, строго говоря, присели, разве только врассыпную не бросились, военные в отставке, потому как над головами очень низко свистнуло что-то быстрое, с красными огоньками.  
Странно, внизу было влажно и промозгло, а здесь, наверху, так прозрачно и ветрено.  
\- Уоохохо, гляди чего делает! - разлился непотребно-высокий ликующий голос полковника. - Дай мне, дай-дай-дай!  
\- Да погоди ты, я еще не все показал! Аай, нет, нет!  
Они посмотрели туда, где прыгал Тони Старк, задирая над головой обе руки со светящейся панелькой, а на него презабавным манером наскакивал Роудс, всякий раз чуть-чуть не допрыгивая. Ошибку он свою понял тотчас и в следующий раз вместо замаха цапнул Тони за подмышки. Тот взвизгнул и мигом сложился.  
\- Ээээй!  
\- Вздумал меня дразнить! Я знаю, где тебя щекотать! Да дай уже поводить, ну! Ты уже поводил!  
\- Я его сделал!  
\- Э-э-эй! - Стив рядом с Сэмом зачастил ни с того ни с сего и пихнул его со страшной силой - они разлетелись, и хреновина с красными огоньками, вихляя, вжухнула между ними как раз на уровне голов.  
\- Совсем уже? - Роджерс в сердцах даже рявкнул, но не очень сердито. Там уже Роудс завладел наконец панелью и повел хреновину кругом над собой, вертясь вместе с каждым ее виражом.  
\- Я все контролирую! - голосил он, охрипнув от восторга. - Давай, мой хороший! Какие маневры! Легонький!  
Старк, меж тем, слегка отошел в сторону, наблюдая за ним со сложным выражением на лице. Глаза теплые, рот приоткрыт и постоянно дрожит в порыве к улыбке, что никак не случается, тает в последний момент. Сэм это разглядел, когда они со Стивом приблизились к нему, рассудив, что в отдалении у них больше шансов опять быть случайно атакованными.  
\- Это что, дрон? - Сэм слегка приподнял верхнюю губу. - Мы тут на ночь глядя собрались ради дрона?  
\- Вот чего я никогда не думал, что приятель найдет кого-то еще более занудного, чем он сам, - беспечно откликнулся Тони и поглядел на него с насмешливой укоризной.  
\- Ой, вот знаешь что, Старк…  
\- Что? Давай, ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
\- Да не начинайте вы, - спокойно осадил их Стив, все еще следя глазами за полетом штуковины. - Тони, что это?  
\- Как сказал твой остроглазый друг, это дрон. Так, пустячок, безделка. Самая малость: камера для обзора на триста шестьдесят, программа слежения, наведения, парные пукалки для маленького огневого подспорья счастливого хозяина. Можно прицепить к нему грузик. Он не обидится. Панелька - пока черновик поиграть. Как думаешь, Уилсон, если сенсор делать на браслете, удобней вот так или сверху?  
\- Я? - Сэм заморгал, вздрогнув, до того не ожидал, что к нему обратятся. - В смысле, если так, то большим пальцем?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Не знаю… А голосом?  
\- Надо подумать. Но не во всех вылазках голосом удобно.  
\- Это ты прав… Ну так потестируй.  
\- Тогда послезавтра в пять. У меня на это будет часок.  
\- А что…  
\- Тонииии!!! Можно я стрельну?  
\- Нет! - ответил за Тони Стив. - Полковник! Ну в самом деле!  
\- А я вас вижу! То есть он вас видит! Это чума! - радовался Роудс. - Вы видали, как мы можем, а? А? Уууух!  
\- Иди сюда, любовь моя! - проорал Старк, приставив ко рту ладошку, и полковник прискакал, чуть взмокший, в пару. Дрон спланировал через пару секунд и завис над их головами, только теперь Сэм смог разглядеть его получше: сглаженную спинку бугорком, крылья - будто птичку лепили и недолепили, оставили формой-наброском.  
\- Вы не смотрели. Ну и черт с вами. А я все фигуры сделал! - дулся полковник, и легко было представить, как подобным же образом он сорок лет назад моргал, наморщив большой сияющий лобик.  
\- Я замерз, джентльмены, а Роуди вспотел. Так что всем нам нужно выпить, во избежание простуд и других… Ну отдай уже, - Тони отвоевал панельку обратно и дал ее Сэму. - На, посади его. Направь вон туда, видишь огонек?  
\- Вижу… - Сэм подышал на пальцы зачем-то. Тони хмыкнул. - Как тут?  
\- Просто. Сюда палец, оно мигнет, - Тони склонился к нему, и Сэм на холодном ветру даже разобрал, как пахнут его волосы. - И веди.  
Оказалось и вправду просто - он быстро освоил мерцающие бегунки и не смог удержаться - прежде, чем отправил дрона на передвижную стойку, прокатал его спиралью на пять оборотов вверх, а потом столько же обратно.  
\- Послушный? - спросил Старк с удовольствием.  
\- Побольше, чем некоторые… - отозвался Сэм, скрывая удовольствие от того, как поразительно слушается железная птичка его пальца, даже, кажется, угадывает на миллиметр вперед. Теперь понятны были мальчишечьи восторги полковника - у него самого внутри зашуршало детское желание продлить удовольствие, как всегда бывает, если кто-то дает погонять игрушку, какой у тебя и через сто лет своей не будет.  
\- Ну и хватит. Наиграешься еще. Сажай.  
По пути обратно Сэм завернул в туалет - кофе сказался, и когда дошел до бара, обнаружил там Тони одного, всего в бутылках.  
\- Ты ж не бармен, - он подошел и сел на стул, и стакан тут же подъехал к нему по стойке.  
\- Но я хозяин. Отец не считал зазорным смешивать гостям коктейли. Но редко. Сомерсэт Моэм говорил, что женщины хуже мешают, так вот я тебе скажу, он не был знаком с моей мамой. Только с отцом.  
\- Правда? - Сэм поднял брови.  
\- Кто знает… Я не застал, - Старк вскарабкался на стул рядом, и Сэм отметил, до чего смешно сидят коротышки на высоких табуретках - лапки стоят на перекладине всяко вкось, либо болтаются, как у детишек на качелях. Полковник так же сидел. Он усмехнулся и отхлебнул из стакана.  
\- Хм… ядрено! А где все?  
\- Стив пошел шарить в холодильнике. Стал такой спец по бутербродикам. Рубит хамон оттакенными ломтями, как Роуди сто лет назад у нас на вилле в Ницце… И потом ко мне “Тони, а еще вот та ветчина есть?” Есть, конечно есть, лапонька... А Роудса я отправил в душ. Он весь потный бегал под ветром, не хочу чтоб потом у старикана спину свело. Плюс к тому, он ужасно вонял тобой. В последнее время уже надоело, он ко мне со спины подходит, а я вздрагиваю, что это ты.  
\- Слушай, - Сэм сначала обернулся ко входу, затем слегка подался вперед и приналег на стойку. - А ты когда-нибудь был у Роудса дома?  
Тони в ответ сделал так же - распластался по стойке, доверительно растаращив глаза.  
\- Я тебе больше скажу - сам Роудс не бывает у Роудса дома. Серьезно. Он там не живет. Однажды я там был, попросил стакан воды и, выпив его, поставил на стол мимо подставки. Помню его взгляд. С тех пор я даже двери в квартиру не видал.  
\- Что из этого правда? - рассмеялся Сэм.  
\- Веселись, наивное дитя… В следующий раз обрати внимание, стоят ли все твои флакончики на полке этикеткой вперед.  
Сэм прямо в его глазах свое отражение видел, как у него рыло вытягивается.  
\- Бога благодари, что ты у себя дома, - кивнул Старк. - Что, спать-то уже и не хочется?  
\- Да нет… - сознался Сэм, посмеиваясь в стакан.  
\- За маневренность можешь не волноваться. После Роудса там и тестировать нечего. Он все фигуры сделал. И парочку еще, может, придумал. Но все остальное на тебе. Ты уж не обижайся.  
\- И ты не обижайся, но я был уверен, что мою просьбу насчет апгрейда ты в тот же момент через плечо выкинул. Не ожидал, Старк. Этак я подумаю, что ты хотел сделать мне сюрприз.  
\- Да нет, просто о такой ерунде как-то речь не заходила… Не то чтоб мы с тобой каждый день болтали, понимаешь о чем я, да?  
\- Да.  
Они стукнулись стаканами, выпили.  
\- И все равно ты не можешь вот так вызванивать людей на ночь глядя. Это лет тридцать назад было бы мило, а сейчас полное засранство. Но спасибо за птичку.  
\- Мы с Кэпом просто соскучились по нашим друзьям. А будешь подшучивать над моим возрастом, научу птичку гадить тебе на голову на каждом задании. И каждый раз не будешь знать, чем.  
И так невероятно удачно, будто заказанный для живописной точки в диалоге, явился Стив с тарелкой бутербродов, большеглазый, как в той юности, какую никто из присутствующих не видел.  
\- Тони! А чего ж ты никогда не говорил, сколько стоит эта ветчина?  
\- Роуди! - Тони весь просел от досады. - Ну вот зачем…  
\- Чего? Я схохмил! - оправдывался вслед вошедший полковник, весь мытый, парной, в чистом и мягком, у Сэма аж руки зачесались. - Увидел, как он хамон пластает, говорю, ну точно как я в Ницце тогда с утречка, все ж как бабуля нам ломти отмахивала, чтоб рот радовался… Привычка. Не расстраивайся, Стив.  
\- Да-да, не расстраивайся, Стив, - подхватил Тони. - Нельзя объять необъятное. То, что твое самообразование само не дошло до хамона - так это тебе скорее в плюс.  
\- Ой, ой, началось, накинулись вдвоем, как таксы, - не выдержал тут Сэм. - Объявляю эту ночь миссией разорить империю Старка на ветчине. Давай сюда бутерброды, я устал пить на голодный желудок. И знай правду, Стив, им это нравится. Наша чистота, грубый шарм и бедность. Они тащатся от этого. Чего? Всю дорогу господа любили крепких парней с окраин. Пользуйся всеми привилегиями. Вваливайся потный с пробежки, хвать за хамон, откусывай прямо от ноги… И никаких шуточек. Да-да, полковник, я ж тебя насквозь вижу. Если б я был рядовым с одной средней школой в багаже, тебе б вообще крышу снесло.  
\- Прожуй сначала, балда! - Стив смеялся и делал вид, что хочет вытащить кусок у него изо рта, а он столько хамона напихал в пасть, что говорил неразборчиво. И все остальные вместе с ними смеялись. И сложно было не почуять, как пахнет эта ночь, а потом забыть - как запах бесприютного путешествия в начале, так и теперь, запах того, что все, возможно, в самом деле будет хорошо.  
Да, долго он потом его вспоминал.


End file.
